


Mark the Skin

by Midnight_Ophelia



Series: Thirty Moments [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Day Two: Kissing (Naked), Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/pseuds/Midnight_Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master's kisses have always been intense. Second part of the Thirty Moments Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Two days down, 28 more to go.

The Master's mouth is firm against his, his hands wrapped around his neck. By all accounts it should be threatening, but the Doctor does not find it as such. His arms curl around the Master's waist and he sighs against his mouth. The Master bites at his lips, tugs, and sucks hard. The Doctor groans lowly.

The Master's hands leave his neck to slide their way down his shoulders, back, and to his bare arse. He cups and massages it; his mouth leaving a bruising trail of kisses to his neck. He bites down hard. His teeth break the skin. The Doctor gasps sharply in pain and pleasure, hips rocking.


End file.
